omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Piedmon
Character Synopsis Piedmon, known as Piemon in the Japanese version, is a Wizard Digimon. Strange-looking and elusive, it is completely shrouded in mystery. As Demon Man Digimon have many mysterious qualities, and since Demon- and Undead-species are basically beings from another dimension, their true identities are not totally understood. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon, you probably won't be able to do anything but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-C Verse: Digimon Adventure Name: Piemon (Dub: Piedmon) Gender: Technically genderless, referred to as Male Age: Varies between media Classification: Demon Man/Wizard Digimon, Mega level, Dark Master Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical; Piedmon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Flight, Can absorb data, Regeneration (High), can become more powerful by absorbing data, Hypnosism, Poison Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can drag beings to Hell i.e the Dark Area), Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation (Can attack and annihilate the soul directly), Death Manipulation, Scythe Mastery, Precognition, Data Manipulation, can manipulate the barrier between the Real and Digital Worlds, can survive in space, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, has the power to change other objects including humans and other Digimon into various objects including key chains (Transmutation), Telekinetic powers, can create an energy shield around his hand to reflect attacks, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation, use Spells and Energy Blasts, Reality Warping, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Body Control, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others), Electricity Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can create and control bats) Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Portal Creation (Can create portals out of bats), Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Madness Inducement (Can drive others to utter insanity), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Night Raid (The bats disappear into the opponent's bodies an destroys to foe's data from the inside out by deleting their data along with the victim's). Pit Crusher and Blood Sucking (Bloodsucking in Digimon revolves around having one's information drawn out, their vital functions ceasing and them dying), Absorption (Can absorb other Digimon to strengthen himself), Resurrection (Has the ability to revive data), may have the ability to merge worlds (requires prep), Ice Manipulation, Debuffing, Mind Control, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Dream Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Existence Erasure. Destructive Ability: At least Galaxy level '(The leader of the Dark Masters, who were able to warp and control the digital world to their desire. Bested both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in single combat. Stronger than even MetalEtemon, who absorbed a galactic blackhole capable of destroying a galaxy) 'Speed: Infinite (Naturally comes from The Dark Area, an realm without Time and can also travel across said Dark Area) Lifting Ability: Class M+ via power-scaling Striking Ability: Galactic Class (He can easily trade blows with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.) Durability: Galaxy level (Can get back up after a direct hit from Wargreymon's Gaia Force) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range normally, several meters with Clown Trick, Hundreds of meters with Trump Swords Intelligence: *True to his nature as a clown, Piedmon is a trickster by nature. *He fights pragmatically, attempting to steal the Crests before the DigiDestined could use them and teleport around his opponents before turning them into helpless keychains. *He is also skilled in close-combat, easily fighting WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon on even ground. *However, due to his nature as a sadist, he becomes overconfident when he has the upper hand and becomes sloppy, allowing T.K. to get the Crest of Hope to Digivolve Patamon into MagnaAngemon. Weaknesses: Something of a sadist and like to fool around with his opponents due to his nature as a clown, somewhat overconfident when he has the upper hand. Vaccine Digimon. Other Attributes List of Equipment: He fights with his four swords of 'Heart', 'Spade', 'Diamond', and 'Club', which are projected from the Magic Square on his back Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clown Trick:' This attack has been used to cover several attacks: **He throws a giant tablecloth at the opponent. If it touches the opponent it transforms them into a keychain. **Conjures a ring of fire to attack opponents **Creates a large ball and has it come out of the ground beneath the opponent to trip them up. **Disguises himself (made himself look like a normal clown in Episode 40) **Reflects an opponent's attack back. *'Ending Snipe:' Emits electricity from both hands to electrocute his opponents. *'Final Spell:' Generates a massive explosion wide enough to cover several city blocks *'Mask's Square:' He produces a dimension where everything exists only in the mind. *'Mask's Square (Digimon Adventure V-Tamer version):' Creates a field in which all communications can be read by Piedmon and allows it to teleport itself and its attacks anywhere at will. *'Trump Sword:' Piedmon flings his four swords at his opponent to skewer them. When he gets serious he creates illusionary swords to distract foes from the real ones before teleporting them into the target directly. *'Toy Wonderness:' Creates powerful gusts of wind with a swipe of his hand. *'Texture Blow: '''Forcefully turns the opponent into a sprite while nullifying their abilities. '''Extra Info:' *This profile covers Piemon as he appears in Digimon Adventure. *Covers the statistics from both his appearances in Digimon Adventure, as well as the Official Databook *Credits toVs Battle Wikia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Clowns Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Demons Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Dark Area Entities Category:Hackers Category:Scythe Users Category:Wizards Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders Category:Namco Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapons Master Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionist Category:Precognition Users Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regenerators Category:Absorbers Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Animals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Boundary Control Category:Madness Inducers Category:Tier 3